Dawn Aurora
by RazorClaw56
Summary: Bella is five years old and tortured by her mom, but Alice saves her and meets up with Edward who shows affection towards Bella but Edward has a mate...DUN DUN DUN! WHO WILL ED CHOOSE AND WILL ALICE SHARE HER GUM DROPS? READ AND REVEIW TO FIND OUT!
1. First Site

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

**Ok guys this is my second story but review please and give me reviews!!!!!!!!!! XD

* * *

**

Edwards POV:

"Alice what have you done", I roared gesturing to the little angel in her arms who looked like she was five.

"Edward I saw her in my visions last night her mother was hitting her so I saved her you selfish vampire", she spat at me.

The girl in Alice's stirred and woke up from her eternal slumber.

"Child what's your name?" I asked the angel.

She looked back with big, curious chocolate eyes," Isabella Marie Swan," she replied back with a voice so sweet it put angels to shame.

"Well Isabella where are your parents?"

"Its Bella please and my parents died", Bella whispered and whimpered at the same time.

"Then you will stay with us," demanded a male voice.

Carlisle, I knew immediately from his thoughts.

_Who is she and what is IT doing here_- Rosalie obviously, I growled loudly.

_Cool a new wrestling partner_- Came Emmett's childish thoughts…I rolled my eyes.

_Oh dear, I have to take care of her more than anything_- Esme's nice thoughts came and I relaxed.

_MUST RESIST BLOOD_- came Jasper's hard thoughts, I winced. I noticed Bella fell asleep on Alice's shoulder so I took Bella.

"Alice, Bella is staying in my room ok?"

Alice just nodded.

So I took the sleeping beauty to my room and rested with her.

BELLA POV:

I just woke up in the arms of someone way older than me.

"Bella what would you like to eat?"

"You", I joked.

"HAHA very funny, seriously", the guy said gruffly.

"What's your name," I demanded.

"Edward", Edward replied.

"OK I WANT COUNT CHOCULA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed excitedly.

"Ok Bella calm down please", he chuckled.

"ok", I pouted.

EDWARD POV:

I roared with laughter when Bella pouted and I kissed her sticking out lip and sighed as she fell on my carpet and blushed.

"I'll get you that cereal" I smirked.

* * *

**Ok end f chapter one and please review and if I get one review ill update today.**

**I promise. And I will make longer Chapters :3.**


	2. Meet Anna

**Chapter 2: Meet Anna**

**OK guys two updates in one day so please review and it will be more updates after I watch Interview with the Vampire so yeah I will update three times so please review.

* * *

**

BELLA POV:

Edward suddenly ran out of the room.

"HI BELLA OH MY GOD YOU ARE THE BELLA!" squealed a beautiful black haired girl appeared in Edward's room and she was hyper, "I AM ALICE I HOPE EDWARD TOLD YOU ABOUT ME," Alice grinned.

I shook my head and she frowned and said," Bella if you need anything at all just call me," and at that I smiled.

"Alice who is this?" A stunning girl with dirty blonde hair and dirty finger nails asked. She glared at me with daggers.

Before Alice could speak Edward came into the room, "Anna may I speak to you please", he asked angrily.

Edward POV:

I had read Anna's thoughts and she wanted to kill Bella, Anna was my mate but I never really loved her.

"Edward you dirty man", giggled Anna," or would you rather that pathetic little human?"

I growled at Anna and pinned her on the wall. The whole family (Bella included) where watching and gasping.

"DO NOT INSULT BELLA LIKE THAT OR I WILL KILL YOU," I snarled at Anna then let her go.

Bella ran up to me and I embraced her. "Edward are you OK?"

I was happy that she thought of me and I kissed her cheek to tell her I am OK.

"ANNA YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM THIS FAMILY FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR", Carlisle roared and without further ado…Anna left!

Everyone,(Rosalie included), hugged and thanked Bella for getting rid of Anna, we all hated her, I saw Bella yawn so I ran upstairs with her.

I decided to tell Bella that we are vampires, "Bella, are you awake?"

Bella made a sound to tell me she was awake. "Good, Bella we

are vampires we drink blood", I told her. She looked at me with love filled eyes?

"Edward I don't care I just want you to love me…please?"

Then I took her lips with mine.

(A/N: I was going to stop here but that would be mean laugh out loud: 3)

I caressed her hair and I was surprised that a five year old kissed me back with so much love. I wanted her and only her at the moment so I slid my tongue into her mouth and she did the same.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN GO TO MY OFFICE NOW!" shouted a very angry Carlisle.

* * *

**DrifloonSheep666: Bella Edward come here is this chapter good?**

**Bella: Awesome dude.**

**Edward: Yeah its fine.**

**Bella: Give drifloonSheep666 some more credit.**

**All of us: Review and tell us what you think!**


End file.
